rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Return Trip To Scotland
So again in Scotland, this time to find bloody Van Helsing who apparently went missing. Anyway, we go to the village where he was last reported to have stayed, near Rosslyn Chapel, to investigate "The Apprentice Pillar". Dont know what the hell it is though. Didnt listen. The group investigate things which do not interest me. So I go to bed. Thursday When we arrive at Rosslyn, the group go round the whole village looking for clues of Van Helsing. I, on the other hand, stay in the pub. Bonnie tries on a bit of flirting with the locals and gets noticed by the police. I step in, just in case there's trouble. My fingers itch. Turns out, when the officer asks "What is your name, Sir?" because I told him Bonnie was with me, that he actually knows me - and the whole town knows me as a VIP, due to my fights. Really shocked I was known in the barren little place. Anyway, we get to go inside this chapel, which Van Helsing was thought to have visited, thanks to Sir Bobby who flashes his cash to get us the keys. But we get a good night's rest first. Friday "What a way to spend a friday night!" I think to myself, looking around a bloody church. Bonnie flashes some smiles and a flutter of her womanly ways to take the officer out of eyes view. Me and Garvin check the vestrey for anything pretty to theif. We are interupted by a large stone grinding sound coming from the main hall of the chapel. I said to Garvin "well thats blown our cover." A group of men in white robes and hoods come out of the passage and start talking some jibberish. take out my knucks and place them on my hands, taking care to fit them into their rightful place. The leader of the 'cultists' demands that the Rippers leave now, 'or else'. This part I payed attention to. I check the others, but no one seems to want to leave... Men poor out of the secret doorway and we have a huge fight. The main guy walks behind a curtain and some green smoke appears after a bit. When the smoke clears a great horned demon appears. I thought to myself "Oh boy, this one's mine" ran towards him, missing the flame breath I hear the 'cultist' leader call this one a "Baff matt", strange name I thought. When I'm knocking this thing about, he grabs me with one hand and I can feel a coldness grip my body. Also the fiend does something to cloud my eye and laughs, with a deep demonic laugh. This pissed me off, mainly because of the pain. Feeling sorry for myself, because this bastard took my eye, I pick the silver head up, as instructed by Doc, while Garvin helps Sir Bobby who was also injured. I interrogate the one surviving cult member with Garvin, see if we can get anything more from him. Apparently Van Helsing had moved on. The women were intregied with what Garvin told them about the origins of the special pillar or whatever. Egypt, so foreign, don't care. Just want to get back home. Need to practice my fighting with only one eye. Talk about blindsided. Next Page Contents